


Two Companions Sit Down At A Bar

by BadVVolfs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Oneshot, mentions of drinking, space lesbians are my favorite kind of lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadVVolfs/pseuds/BadVVolfs
Summary: Rose just wants a drink, but she won't complain about a little bit of a flirt, either.Set between s2e7 (Age of Steel) and s2e8 (Idiot's Lantern) for Rose and Ten, and between s7Be3 (Cold War) and s7Be4 (Hide) for Clara and Eleven





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, the Doctors are probably a little OOC in this? I just couldn't find a way to tweak them/the story without making it worse though.

Rose was feeling slightly better after the visit back home, but Mickey’s absence was still weighing heavily on her mind.

The Doctor had been around humans long enough to know that, after a good cup of tea and a cry with her mum, Rose probably wanted something a bit stronger and more distracting.

The bar had a name Rose wasn’t even going to try to pronounce, but they had rum and coke and that was good enough for her, even if it was alien rum and coke on an asteroid drifting in a belt somewhere millions and trillions of miles from home.

It was far enough in the future that humans were among the patrons, which was probably why the rum and coke tasted pretty close to what she was used to on Earth. The Doctor had wandered off somewhere, probably trying to give her space, which was fine.

It was more than fine when a human girl sat down next to Rose at the bar.

“Hi,” she said, flashing a smile at the bartender. “Ah, do you have seven and seven?”

They nodded with one head and mixed up the drink quickly with three of their hands before moving on to other customers.

The girl accepted her drink happily and took a sip before turning to Rose. “Hello, I just want to say how grateful I am to see another human who isn’t carrying a gun.”

Rose couldn’t help smiling at that. “Happy to be of service. I’m Rose, who’re you?”

“Clara,” the girl responded, sticking out her hand.

Rose shook it. “Pleasure to meet you, Clara.”

“Same to you,” she grinned. “So, what’re you doing out here?”

“Just passing through,” Rose shrugged. “Traveling with a friend.”

“Yeah, same here,” Clara nodded. “Between you and me,” she said conspiratorially, “We don’t stop off at bars enough for all the crazy things that happen on our travels.”

“I know that feeling,” she gave a short laugh. “Like blimey, a girl needs to catch her breath now and then and have a drink, you know?”

Clara giggled – actually _giggled_ , like a high schooler discussing a crush. “Well, I’m just happy we both ended up here at the same time.”

“Me, too,” Rose said, and she was only a little surprised to find that she meant it wholeheartedly. She had only known Clara for about a minute, but they were already becoming fast friends. At the realization, she gave her signature tongue-touched grin, which made Clara smile even wider.

“So, where –”

Whatever Clara had been about to ask was cut short by the arrival of man with floppy hair, a bow tie, and an impressive chin. “I hope you’re done with your drink, because –”

“I’m not,” she said sternly. “Give me five minutes, would you?” She looked back at Rose. “I’m sorry. This is my friend, the Doctor. Doctor this is –”

“Rose Tyler,” he finished, looking at her in something close to awe.

“Doctor,” Rose responded, gaping only a little.

He grinned, somewhat mischievously. “Rose Tyler, were you _flirting_ with my companion? You’ve been spending too much time with Captain Jack.”

“I – no – she started it!”

“You continued it,” Clara smirked. “Sorry, how do you two know each other?”

“She –”

“Rose!” The Doctor – _Rose’s_ Doctor – rushed up suddenly, looking very excited. “Rose, come on, I have a _great_ idea! Have you ever wanted to see Elvis – oh!” He stopped, suddenly realizing they had company. He gave the two a large grin. “Hello, I’m the Doctor.”

Clara’s eyebrows shot up, while the other Doctor squinted at him. “Aren’t you just,” he muttered.

Rose’s Doctor zeroed in on Clara, and his head tilted slightly to the side. “Have we met?”

“I…” she trailed off, looking to her Doctor for help.

“Hard to say,” he jumped in, drawing the Doctor’s attention. “Tricky thing, time streams, eh?”

Rose’s Doctor raised a brow at the statement. “Indeed they are… Doctor.”

Clara’s Doctor smiled. “Doctor.”

Rose’s Doctor looked him up and down critically. “Which one are you, then?”

“That’s cheating, that is,” he protested lightly.

“When have we ever played by the rules?”

“Fair point,” he shrugged. “Eleven.”

“Ah,” he said shortly. He grabbed Rose’s hand and gave Clara a nod. “Lovely to meet you, possibly again, and you,” he gave the other Doctor a hard look. “I hope I don’t see you again for a long, long time.”

“Don’t we always?”

He grimaced. “Come on, Rose.”

She hurriedly put back the last third of her drink. “Nice to meet you, Clara,” she said.

“You, too,” she responded. “Stay safe out there.”

“You, too!”

And they were gone, out the door without a backwards glance. The groaning TARDIS engines could just be heard over the noise of the bar as Clara turned back to her Doctor.

“Care to explain?”

“Not especially.”

She raised an eyebrow imperiously. “Who’s the boss around here?”

“That’s – I’m not –” He sighed frustratedly. “That was me, before I was, well, _me,_ and Rose was my companion, like you are now.”

“Mhm,” she said, sipping her drink. “So, what’s going on now?”

He grinned, more than happy to change the subject, though he had no doubt it would come up again later. “What do you think about some ghost hunting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still not entirely happy with the Doctors' characterizations, but I've spent way too long fussing over this oneshot as it is. Besides, this is meant to be about Clara and Rose, not them.


End file.
